The Wolves
by April Hope17
Summary: Renesmee is having strange dreams. Something she has dealt with all her life . But when these dreams begin to show erotic acts, chilling murders, and a majestic wolf, Renesmee will find herself in struggle. Unlocking the secrets of her past and future.
1. The Wolves

_**The Wolves**_

_With the Wild Wolves Around You._

_In the Morning, I'll Call You._

_Send It Farther On…_

It all started with a dream. A series of thoughts and images playing over and over again inside one's unconscious mind. An abundance of sensations occurring involuntarily in the brain, while heavy lids are glued closed with slumber. Stages of emotions trying to sort themselves out as the body of the dreamer rests in peace for the night.

A dream. A simple collision of things you experienced during the day that has become nothing more but a jumbled pile of nonsense floating along in the space of your head.

A dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well, at least this is what I'm told.

My dream was not like that. My dream was like a movie. You know, one of those fiction one's where you sit back on the couch, it's a Friday night, and the lights are low as you watch the hero and heroine embrace each other in a fit of desire; and you _wish _your life held just a pinch of the passion and bewilderment that was flickering off your screen. My dream was like that. Just like that. Absolutely incomprehensible, yet substantial.

A movie.

I lie in bed awake. Completely still. Only turning my head once to glance at the time on my alarm clock. 5:15 a.m. I didn't have to officially get up for another 45 minutes. So I lie there and try to make sense of this movie. With my eyes fixed upon my lavender ceiling I zone out. Seth likes to call this 'My Special Moment' It's when I take a step back. Close the door on reality and enter the world called my imagination. I see it as nothing but harmless daydreaming. The only problem is that sometimes when I get into my head…it's hard for me to come back out.

I remember one night, I had to have been about 5, my mother came home to find me completely clothed, sitting in our tub full of ice cold water. No one knew how long I'd been in there, yet the blue tint to my usually pink lips suggested long enough. It was the only time I remember my mom being upset with me. She was furious! As soon as I awoke from my hospital bed a day later she laid into me.

Her tongue was sharp.

She dared me to do something like that again, and from the tone of her voice I knew it was a dare not to be tempted.

I still only see it as harmless daydreaming, Seth says I'm weird.

I had to go to counseling after that. I guess my parents feared the worst. That I had _purposely _tried to harm myself. Which wasn't true. I was only five and didn't even know a word like suicide existed. The only thing I remember prior to my little bathtub incident was that I was extremely hot. Well at least inside my head I was.

But It felt so _real_!

Just like this dream.

Real.

I jump so quickly from my bed I almost scare myself. I hate thinking about my mom. I hate remembering. Remembering makes me feel things. I don't like feeling things.

Unless of course…its Seth.

My Boyfri-er…well something along the lines of friends with benefits.

Seth.

Prodding gently through my sky blue curtains that hang along my bedroom window. His breathing steady and familiar as he saunters over to my bedside. Easing himself under the cool sheets, that take the summer heat away from his russet skin. I slide a bare leg over him, signaling that I was awake. I reveled in the way he stirred. His body hot and hard as he pressed into my soft skin, planting light kisses along my collarbone.

Seth.

That's what I liked to feel.

The only thing I allowed myself to feel.

But sadly not today. Not for a few more days actually. School has started up again, and it's around this time that Seth's steamy visits become less frequent. It's heartbreaking.

I glance again at the clock. 5:30. I could go for a twenty minute run.

I slip into shorts and a sports bra, grab my running shoes, and guide my way through the silence of my house. My grandpa Charlie was probably still asleep. I don't think he goes into the station until around seven on Mondays. Which is fine. Gives me a good hour to myself.

I open the front door and enjoy the chill morning air rushing in to awake my senses. Outside, the sun has yet to crawl over the eastern hills, it's going to be a cool one today. A quick stretch and I start my run at an even pace. A nice jog. Easy. Giving me just enough time to take in the lush scenery of Forks Washington. I never understood why my mother disliked it so much. Sure we had are fair share of lazy rain, but water is good and Forks is breathtaking!

A series of moss green trees towered over our tiny town. The tips swaying in the wind. Hills rimmed the outskirts near the forest. Their presences faint and distant behind the ever growing trunks of bark. An occasional lake or two, songs from birds dancing around the sage leaves. Blue tint fog that hung between the trees like a haunting ghost keeping them company.

Breathtaking.

I run.

Down, up, around. I run, flushing rabbits. Deer. Squirrels. Robins. Hopefully, no _wolves_, hunting for the rest. I see them every now and then, eager-eyed, ears perked upward hoping to catch the slightest of sound. Sometimes they trot straight up the roadways, yet prefer to stalk behind bushes and leaves that engulfed the forest floor. They enjoyed keeping their distance. I respected that. I kind of see myself the same way. Keeping a respectable distance, yet always watching.

_Wolves._

I shuddered at the thought. My fear leading me back to my dream slash movie.

_**Soft tall strands of grass that rustled due to the naked bodies that occupied it.**_

I could feel my heart rate pick up speed…and it wasn't because of my aching legs beneath me. I kept my pace.

_**I inch closer to the bodies**_ _**wanting to catch them in the act. I don't know why I wanted to see so bad. I let my hazel green eyes peek through the tiny openings the grass made with its movement. I was captivated. Completely engrossed with the erotic act that was displayed before me.**_

Ignoring the pain that reinvigorated in my feet I picked up speed while turning a sharp corner that led back into the direction of my house. I continued to relish in the memory.

_**I didn't know where I was, but somehow that was the least of my worries. I continued to watch the couple sprawled out along the dirt floor. I watched them fold into each other. Their bodies dripping in sweat. Smears of dirt, the only thing that hid pieces of bare skin. I couldn't get a look at their faces, for their heads where pressed into each other. And for some reason this really bothered me. I desperately wanted to see the mans face.**_

Oh god here it comes…the feeling.

_**His body is toned. Like a god! Even Adonis would be turning green with envy. Russet skin like Seth. Maybe a bit darker. With ebony hair that hung slightly above his shoulders. Stunning. I like the way he handles the woman. Completely in charge. The kind of man every girl wishes she had. He's dangerous I can tell. A bit off. This only adding more to his appeal and from the whimpering noises the female is making I can tell we share a common bond.**_

_**Lust with a hint of fear.**_

I'm running full speed at this moment. I need to get home! I don't know why I just need to get there! I can see my house reappearing in the distance. I push my legs, my strides becoming longer and more impatient.

_**As I try to inch closer to the scene my sight grows hazy. I begin to feel my heart beat rapidly. It was so loud, so hard that I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I began blinking my eyes a mile a minute. Trying once again to catch hold of the picture in front of me. I couldn't focus! And it was starting to scare the shit out of me. **_

_**Their cries grew louder. Echoing through the forest. Yet something strange was happening. Not only did their love making grow rougher, more intense…it seemed to become animalistic! Their cries became growls. Their whimpers snarls. I swear I heard the howling.**_

_**I still couldn't focus and my heart was only getting worse. My nails dug into the damp earth as I clenched my jaw in pain. What was this energy? This heat consuming my body? I felt my body convulsing against the pressure.**_

_**The howls only grew louder. The noise coming from these **__creatures__** was incredible. The clearing with the tall grass began to spin. I could only catch flashes of them now. A small flicker in time. Their teeth sharp like fangs bit into each others skin. Seeming to cause more pleasure then pain. The mans large hands gripped the girls waist. His once human nails turning into claws. Puncturing her as if she were a water balloon. I couldn't see the blood, but I smelt it!**_

_**The noises. The sounds. The spinning. The beating. The convulsing. The pressure it was all become to much, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore…it all stopped. It was so much of a relief my body fell limp onto the ground. I laid on my stomach, my face buried in the tall grass. I felt the fear kick in again. I was scared to look up. Scared to see what had become of the man and woman.**_

_**But something told me I had to look. Intuition maybe?**_

_**I slowly titled my head upward and what I saw I couldn't quite wrap my head around.**_

_**A brown wolf with fur that tinted red in the sunlight starring straight at me. It's eyes like dark chocolate held my own. I didn't pull my gaze away, but yet looked closer till I could see my own reflection in its crystal clear orbs. What I saw was shocking.**_

_**I saw myself. Wild eyed with tangled hair. Naked covered in dirt. Lips bruised and damp skin.**_

_**With just a bit of blood smeared into my hips.**_

'SLAM!'

The door rattled behind me I was sure I woke Charlie. I didn't mean to be so loud it was just so much of a relief to be behind my safe eggshell colored walls. Kicking off my shoes I walked into the kitchen. Still trying to be quite. There was no point. I heard Charlie's bed creek from upstairs. He was up. Most likely pissed. I heard his bedroom door click open.

"Ren…is that you." I could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Charlie the wind gave an extra kick while I was closing the door. I was just out for a quick morning run. I'll try to be quieter."

I could hear his heavy footsteps tread downstairs.

"It's alright." he said while reaching the kitchen. Moving past me to fix himself a cup of coffee. "I needed to get up anyway."

I watch him open the cupboard and pull out his favorite mug. The one that says 'Daddy' on it. The one my mom got him on his birthday. He fills it with black liquid not bothering to add sugar or milk, and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He takes a sip and winces slightly.

"I'm taking it that you didn't sleep well."

Charlie knows that sometimes my dreams can really bother me. I mean it has been happening ever since I was a child.

"Yeah. I thought a run would take my mind off it." I say while moving toward the sink to wash the little pile of dishes by hand. Don't need to let the pile get any bigger since we don't have a dishwasher. That would really suck. I don't mind though. I enjoy looking out the window while doing my task.

"That bad huh?" He asks gulping down more of his bitter drink. I don't know how he does it.

"Just a little weird is all." I say finishing up the last dish. "Should probably head upstairs and take my shower." Glancing up at the clock that hung on the wall. 6:20. I've wasted plenty of time. I go over and give my grandfather a hug. I know he's not into touch all like that, but I try my best to show him how much I love him. How much I appreciate what he's done for me.

He hugs back. "Ok I might not be here when you get home. Working late tonight. Have a great day at school."

I pull back and smile and just as am about to head upstairs something from the kitchen window catches my eye. I squint my eyes and peer out the window and what I see makes me freeze cold. Goosebumps racing up my arms and neck.

"Ren you alright?" I hear Charlie ask, but I'm not paying attention. I don't answer. I'm to focused on the large wolf sniffing around our trashcans. It's fur brown with red tint as the sun dances a crossed him.

"Relax Ren it's just a wolf. He'll probably be gone by the time you head out to school, which might I add is in another thirty minutes."

Charlie gets up and places his empty mug in the sink with a large _**clink**_. And as if the wolf had heard him he lifts his head in the direction of the window. His eyes a dark chocolate brown beaming into my hazel green. Ears perked upward…

Hoping to catch _**my **_slightest of sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all very much for taking the time out to read my first chapter of my first story called "THE WOLVES"**

**Feedback and Reviews are welcome even if it's short. I would like to know what you might want to happen next, since I'm pretty much making this story up as I go along. It will be a romance/mystery for sure though. ^.^**

**Also I got the idea for the title from a song call 'THE WOLVES' by Bon Iver. Check it out it's very good, I was listening to it the whole time while writing this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, nor do I own Bon Ivers THE WOLVES.**


	2. Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare

_**Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare**_

_Lost Teeth Like White Jewels of Some Kind_

_Petty Thief for Penny Crimes_

_And We All Yell…_

I'm singing along to Matt & Kim in my beat up red pickup truck. It was my moms when she was my age. Charlie thought it would be a good idea to pass it down to me, and one day pass it down to my daughter, who in return will pass it down to hers. Don't ask me how I know I'm going to have a girl. I simply do. Girls seem to run in the family.

Ok so the jog didn't exactly help like I thought it would. If anything it just enhanced my curiosity. Which we all know killed the cat. I don't need to end up like that cat, so I'll try my best to just forget about the whole thing.

Easier said then done.

I tell myself there is no reason for me to fear this dream. Reality and fiction don't mix. The wolf isn't coming for me. It's just a regular animal. Not to mention I was bound to see one anyway. They're always out in the mornings. When prey isn't alert. There a plenty of wolves in Forks, and tons have red tint fur with brown eyes. It's not exactly uncommon. I really needed to get a grip.

I pull into Forks high parking lot, turn of my engine, and sit for a bit. Watching the students scurry a crossed the black pavement trying to escape the cold. Sometimes I felt like this place was more like a nursing homethen a high school. Nothing ever happens here. No drama. No getting caught with pants down in the school facilities. Hardly no fights. We have that one occasional pot head, but other then that everyone kept to themselves. Strike that, maybe a nursing home is more interesting.

I hop from my truck and start toward the front doors of the building were my best friend Ivy was waiting for me.

She had inky black hair cut short at the shoulders, and light skin. Her eyes were an emerald green. I thought she was a beauty, but I guess her flaw would be all face no body. She was pretty tiny giving her the impression of a thirteen year old then a seventeen young adult. A smile grew a crossed her face as I approached her. I smiled back.

"Hey girl! What's up?" She asked as we entered the school hallways. White walls with blue lockers. Grey waxed floors. Weaving are way through jocks, nerds, goths, and fakes.

"Still having sexy fantasies about a certain someone?" Ivy waggled her eyebrows in my direction. I sighed. She was completely convinced that the man I've been dreaming about was Seth, even though I told her they only look similar but definitely not the same person. Seth had short hair while this mans was straight and hung slightly above his shoulders. He also looked older then Seth with more muscle.

"It's a wolf Ivy there's nothing sexy about a wolf." I retort.

"Ok well you said yourself that when you looked up those people were no longer there, but a wolf instead. And when you looked into it's eyes you saw yourself naked." She gave a me a cheeky grin at the last part. "So all I'm saying is that the man is probably the wolf, and you're his bitch."

I slap her on the arm playfully. "Shut up!" I say trying to stifle my laughter.

She giggled with me. "You know you wanna be." She teased.

I blushed. "No Ivy I really don't."

Or did I?

I open my locker and being to take out folders and notebooks for the day when suddenly Ivy leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Boy Toy two o'clock."

She shuffles past me, as I turn to look in the direction she was leaving.

There, walking down the hallway was Seth. Looking good as usual. Short dark hair, clear russet skin, a lean yet muscular body. I try not to drool. Seth lives on a Native reservation with his mom and sister, yet he chooses to go to Forks even though La Push has it's own school system. Not that I'm complaining.

Seth has no idea of this dream I've been having. I couldn't possibly tell him that I'm thinking about sleeping with another guy! He would freak. Even if technically he isn't my boyfriend. He's still pretty possessive.

His pace slows as he spots me, giving me a boyish grin. He still had a cute baby face I couldn't help but love. He leans against my locker shutting it. He pushed his coat aside, and shoved his hands into his pockets in a seemingly casual gesture. Shifting his body slightly blocking me from the rest of the hallway. I like to think he was claiming his territory. Hey a girl can dream.

I flawlessly perform the first step of innocent flirtation. I tilt my chin down, then glance up through my eyelashes.

"Hey." I say in a tone more girly then attended.

He responded by moving in a step, the invitation to touch, by quickly running a single finger down my cheek.

"Hey." he mocked me.

_Unreal_

Ok now I officially feel like a loser. I roll my eyes and start to turn away when he grabs my hand, pulling me back to face him. He laughed.

"Oh come on I'm just kidding."

"Thanks." I say in a dry voice.

There were times when Seth could be the best friend ever. There were times when he would kiss me in public or hold my hand. There were even times when he took me out on dates. This was the Seth I liked. The Seth I knew as a child. The Seth I desperately wanted to call mine.

And then…there was the Seth that treated me like a dork. The Seth you were lucky enough to meet just now. Which I guess I haven't the right to be mad. Seth made it very clear he just wanted to be _friends_. Yeah, friends that still fooled around when Charlie wasn't home. He says he's to young to settle and that we should see other people. I say it's not like we're getting married. I simply want to use the title _**boyfriend**_. Sometimes I feel like I'm selling myself short waiting for him to come around.

"Babe don't be mad. I thought we could see a movie tonight." He reached down to touch my cheek again. Slower and more sensual then before. Letting his fingers gently brush against my lips.

I melted.

"Sure. Charlie is working late tonight so it should be fine."

He inches closer. He's practically on me by this point, and I could feel people starring.

"Well then screw the movie lets let's go back to your place."

Romance ruined. Seth was too blunt. I loved and hated that about him.

"Well…a movie sounded kind of nice." I say hoping he'll go for the offer.

But instead his face simply goes blank as his voice drips with a bit of irritation.

"Fine." He says. "Pick you up at eight."

He moves past me and continues down the hall, not even looking back. Not even saying bye.

Damn it.

Ivy slips out the girls restroom right on time. I'm pretty sure she's been watching the whole scene.

"That didn't seem to end well?" She says it more like a question. Wanting me to fill her in. I shove the last of my stuff into my backpack and walk with her down the hall to our first period.

"I think he's pissed because I'd rather see a movie then makeout."

Ivy snorts. "Well excuse him! He has no right to be pissed it's not like your dating him, and we all know whose fault that is." Ivy wasn't the biggest Seth fan. She says he's still too immature, which I can agree with. But she knows he makes me happy, so she puts up with it.

I sigh. "I know I know, I just don't like it when he's mad."

"Oh come on Ren you always give in to what he wants. If I were you I wouldn't even be speaking to him right now until he gave me a clear answer on what our status was. The more you let him take advantage of you the more he will."

Whoa ok that was a big word. _Advantage_. Seth wasn't taking advantage of me. He never forced himself on me, I let him. And besides…sex was a two way street. I wanted it just as much as he did. Come to think of it, if this situation was the other way around, I'd be just as pissed. If not more!

"Ivy it's fine alright. I have everything under control."

Part of me knew she was right, but the other part thought she was damn near crazy if she thought I was no longer going to talk to Seth.

She gave me a slight frown as we opened the door to first period.

Math. Great.

We take our opposite seats along the classroom. Her sitting on the far right near the door. While I sat to the far left in the back near the windows. Great spot for not paying attention and getting away with it. Also great since the teacher would sometimes for get I was even there.

While the teachers back is turned I quickly pull out my cell and type a quick message to Seth.

_**Hey strike what I said earlier. We can always watch a movie at my place.**_

Ok so I caved. Don't judge me. I just can't bare him being upset with me. Not even a minute later I got a message back saying,

_**That a girl! See you then ;)**_

Not a _thank you for changing your mind Renny_. Or a _sorry for acting like such a dick_. Just a _That a girl_. Like I knew what I was good for. Alright now I'm pissed, but it's too late to call the date off now. I have to deal.

Once the bell rings Mrs. Stark starts class. She rambles on about imaginary numbers and always remembering to break down radicals. I'm not paying the slightest bit of attention, which will probably hurt me in the long run.

I'd be lying if I said I cared though. I gaze out the window into the forest a couple yards from are school. Nothing much going on outside either. Usually you see deer grazing on leaves and grass, or squirrels playing tag in the trees. Nothing. Ugh. What a boring way to start the day.

I shift my attention back and forth between the window and what Mrs. Stark was writing on the chalkboard. I jot down a few notes here and there but stick to sketching a picture of the wolf I saw near my trashcans this morning.

God why couldn't I let it go.

I'd tell myself to forget but here I was again obsessing like a lunatic! If I just knew what it all meant. If I just knew who this man part wolf was. Oh wait! So do I think he's part wolf now? I try not to laugh at myself. Yeah because that's possible.

The rest of the day seemed to be a repeat of first period. I would zone out inside my head and continue to put indiscreet answers together on what my dream could mean. While giving Ivy a quick hug goodbye and walking back to my truck I replayed my idea's over again.

One. Maybe it's not that I'm in love with the man but intrigued by him. Maybe I need to know something that only he can tell me. Man but that doesn't really explain the sex part.

Two. Ok so maybe I do love him, or at least love his bod…ok that just makes me sound like a whore!

Three. My favorite. This is all something my brain put together to entertain itself while my eyes where closed. Reasonable.

Four. My least favorite. This man is dangerous…and is coming after me.

Number four is what I'm afraid of.

I climb back into my truck and pull out of the parking lot. I needed to get home quickly so I could clean my room, take a shower, and maybe order a pizza before Seth arrives. I'm on the road by this point and tell myself I'm not going to let this stupid dream ruin my night. I'm going to push it into the deepest, darkest corners of my mind and leave it there. I will fret another day. Right now I'm going to act like a normal teenage girl, and get excited about the hot guy that's gonna be over in a few hours.

I let a smile creep a crossed my face. Now this was a good way to end the day.

My moral values are seriously in questioned. That's what I'm thinking when suddenly something jumps out in front of my car. Oh god please don't let it be a deer! I panic instantly.

I'm not good with panic.

I slam on my breaks immediately and make a quick turn to the left, avoiding the ditch on my right. At least I was somewhat still thinking straight. My truck spins, slides toward the trees. Something tells me that this truck wasn't made for this much excitement.

Swearing, I counter steer, bring it back under control, and pull slightly back on to the side of the road. Too close.

I see my skid marks left of the road, going in all sorts of directions. Good thing nobody was behind me. I get out of my truck and slowly step onto the road. I fear the worse. I hit some poor innocent creature and now it's dead probably laying lifeless in the ditch.

But what I do see is something completely different.

I see the same wolf from earlier, standing straight in the middle of the road watching me. It doesn't move. It looks into my eyes, no more like my soul. And as you can imagine I'm putrefied at the moment.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't move.

I could only stare back at it. With same look of confusion I had on my face earlier this morning.

The wolf as if losing it's interest trots back into the forest. Same way it came out. As if he was reminding me. Telling me…

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you forget this nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well there is chapter two. I kind of wanted to make this chapter a bit more about Seth and Renesmee's relationship. Just so everyone could make an opinion about him.<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed ****J**

**DICLAMIER: I do not own Matt & Kim's "Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare.**


	3. Sutphin Boulevard

_**Sutphin Boulevard**_

_Mother, See You In The May When I'm A Boy_

_Believer, Monologue Exemplifies A Lust_

_It's True…_

Ruined.

That was how I felt at this very moment. Ruined. Is that even a feeling? Well whatever it was it was the only way I could describe tonight.

After the whole 'almost' accident on my way home that afternoon, my excitement of Seth coming over was devoured by the familiar emotion of fear. What the hell was that wolf doing out in the middle of the road, in broad daylight, at the same exact moment I was heading full speed toward home?

Coincidence? I think not. Something was definitely going on here. I just didn't know what or how to solve the problem at hand. Hell I didn't even know truly what the problem was. All I did know…was that I had to get rid of this thing. That wolf.

Seth had come over right on time. Eight o'clock. Like he promised. I was still a bit shaken by the incident and confided in him about what had happened on my way home, of course leaving out the part about the dream. He was concerned. Practically searching my body for any sign of physical harm.

"Renny you gotta be more careful! What if something were to have happened to you?"

"I'm telling you it just came out of nowhere." I argued. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Seth simply sighed and wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me into a warm embrace. I liked the feeling of his muscles tightening and relaxing as he shifted his arms against my tiny frame. I breathed in his magnificent scent. My mind growing hazy with his aroma. This was enough.

"God…I love you Renesmee."

I was shocked. The three little words rolled off his tongue so perfectly, it almost made me want to cry. Here I was, embracing the love of my life as he admitted his true feelings. Well at least I hoped they were true, and I can't possible enjoy any of it without that mans face…that wolfs stare coming back to mind.

The images of me naked in the clearing flashed suddenly through my head. I felt horrible and it was all because of this beleaguer wolf. Seth not noticing my distress pushed me up against my bedroom wall placing his mouth over mine. Why do men think they can say one little meaningful thing and it gives them the opportunity to get inside a girls pants? Whatever I rolled with it. It was what he came over for in the first place. His lips were rough and eager. Nibbling and sucking on my swollen organ. I let my nails grip into his back softly and whimpered into the kiss. I was beginning to enjoy this but my mind was slowly drifting.

I thought of the mans lips. I had felt them in my dream. Rugged and sensual. Completely in sync with my own. His tongue warm as it trailed a crossed my lips until slipping in my mouth. Ok now I was getting turned on. I pushed myself up against Seth causing him to let his hands wander over my chest. Teasing wasn't one of Seth's best qualities. Not saying he wasn't good. It just wasn't great. Sometimes his grip would tighten around the soft lumps of flesh beneath my shirt, causing more pain then pleasure, but I went along with it. Making the correct noises at appropriate times. Why protest? It's simpler to give into his desires for a whole ten minutes it will take to make him a satisfied man. And me a dutiful girlfriend.

The man from my dreams on the other hand was definitely qualified for foreplay. Dammit why did I keep thinking of him?

The man knew my body so well. Like he had caressed me before. Like he knew what would have me crying out in ecstasy. His fingers were gentle. Pulling and squeezing at just the right amount of pressure. I moaned as Seth continued his ministrations. But it wasn't intended for him…that's the bad part.

"Damn Ren you sound so good." muffled Seth as he dragged his mouth along my neck. In a swift motion his hands where wrapped just underneath my butt, lifting me into the air where he carried me over onto my bed. I fell against the white sheets with a soft 'plop'. Seth immediately pulled his shirt over his head, reveling smooth clear skin underneath. I'm telling you the boy didn't need clothes!

Arching my back and crossing my arms I pulled my own shirt off and tossed it, into a crumpled heap on the floor. I let my arms drape a crossed his neck pulling him into a needy kiss. Seth might not be the best at feeling a girl up but he sure as hell is an amazing kisser. I wonder which boy is better. Seth or Mystery man?

Fuck! Stop thinking about him Ren!

The rest of the night went along like this. One minute I would be in reality. Completely engrossed with Seth and our clumsy yet enjoyable sex. Then the next minute I'm back inside my head again. Sprawled out against the tall grass in the clearing. Thinking of that man. What it would be like if he was the one kissing my lips until they were bruised and swollen red. What if he was the one letting curious hands wonder the curves of my body. What if he was the one to bend me over on my stomach and touch me in my most intimate places.

To make matters worse I would get more and more turned on with each thought of it. My moans turning into strangled yells. A fire churning in the lower pits of my stomach when I simply thought of that mans face in pleasure.

Seth was loving it. I could tell. I loved it too…but for all the wrong reasons. Technically it's like I'm cheating.

Sort of.

Kind of.

Yes Seth wasn't my boyfriend but if he ever found out that I was thinking of seeing another man he would be beyond pissed. Even though I know he see's other girls. I see him flirting with them in the school halls. Toying with their hair around the tips on his fingers. Whispering in their ears. It was enough to make me want to slap all of them dead in their faces. I could only imagine Seth would do worse.

I couldn't help it though.

With every touch and kiss from Seth, replacing him with the man from my dreams made the sensations five times stronger.

The worse part was when I came, and I let Seth's name slip from my lips but it didn't mach the name I was chanting inside my head.

I don't know where it came from.

Something I just made up right on the spot?

_**Jacob**_.

Seth punctuates his final thrust with a loud _oomph_. Sticky as he removes himself from my tired and sweaty body.

He gives me a cheeky grin. "That was great babe. Care to join me in the shower?"

He wants to go for round two. I can tell. Seth had amazing stamina. I didn't know if it was such a good idea.

"I think you should take that shower quick and solo. Charlie will be home in like an hour." I lied

Seth pouted. "I thought you said he wasn't coming home till late tonight?"

I was surprised how easily the story spilled from my mouth.

"Yeah…he just texted me that he was getting off early tonight because a friend decide to change shifts with him."

I'm sorry Seth.

Seth stared into my eyes for just a minute until sighing in defeat and gathering up his clothes that were flung around my bedroom floor.

"Alright then." He said pulling and zipping up his pants. "Guess I better get going."

He bent over were I sat alongside the bed and kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow?"

It came out like a question, as if there was more meaning behind what was asked. I hope he didn't think I was mad at him! Was I coming off that pushy?

I tried being sexy as possible. Getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck I said "Definitely. We'll have to finish were we left off." I through in the last part just so that he didn't lose confidence in himself. Wanting to boost his ego.

He gave me a small smirk. "I'll make a note of it." With that being said he turned around and walked out door. I listened as my kitchen door opened and closed signaling that he had left the house. I felt bad. Maybe I should have let him stay. Either way I would only be thinking about that man again if I had.

Ruined.

I sat still for a little while. Trying to find a place for each thought, each dream, that was swirling around inside my head.

The _**clearing.**_

The _**man.**_

The _**wolf.**_

What did it all mean?

I glanced over at my nightstand and looked at the clock. 9:58. Good thing about Forks. Even long after the sun disappears behind western hills, it's still safe to wonder the streets at night. Well has long as you stay away from the forest. Never know what's lurking behind the tall oaks. I was thinking of another run. Maybe to the park. I had to clear my head.

I don't bother showering since I'll come back with a fresh coat of sweat anyway. I once again put on my running clothes that I never put away from this morning, grab my cell just in case, and head out the door.

It's a cool night. A bit wet in the air from the rain today. I don't bother running as I walk along down the street. Just a simply walk will do just fine. I listen to the crickets sing a hymn for the night. I felt safe, even though I'm sure that wasn't the case.

I stay along the houses. Making turns here and there, until I saw the familiar swings in the distance softly swaying in the wind. I remembering coming here a lot as a kid. My mom would sit me in the baby swing and push me so high you thought I would flip over the rail. She said I was never scared. Just laughed and reached my arms toward the sun.

God I miss her.

I slip into one of the seats and slowly start to push myself, gaining momentum. I think. Would things be different if my mom was still here? Would I have turned out normal? Ok that sounds bad. Charlie has done an amazing job at filling the shoes of my dearly departed mother. I probably would have been a screw up no matter what the odds.

My feet drag along the ground as I move back and forth. I notice the pictures it makes with each stroke.

I do not notice the sound of boats crunch lightly along the grass to where I sat.

I do not notice the way my skin crawls with goose bumps. The feeling you get when someone is standing close to you.

I do notice that when the wind makes a sudden turn, and as I flow with it, I'm suddenly staring into dark chocolate eyes lit with mischief.

My heart began racing. I was so scared I couldn't even make a sound. Who the hell was this guy? Startling me like that! Ok now logic kicked in. Please don't let this man murder me and leave my body in a ditch somewhere, but from the look of the smile that crossed his lips I would guess he just came over here to amuse himself. Was he with friends?

He was handsome…so…familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere before.

"Sorry I scared you." he chuckled. "I just didn't expect anyone else to be out here at this time of night. I thought I saw something, so I just came to check it out that's all."

I was still stuck on his face. High cheek bones. The kind only natives could have. He had to have been from La Push. The same place Seth was from. Dark russet skin, straight ebony hair that hung slightly above his shoulders. He reminded me of…NO! Renesmee he can't. Don't even think that!

I saw his eyes shift a bit and a look of confusion took hold of his face.

"Um…is there something on my face." He asked cocking his head slightly to the side, as if he were trying to read my thoughts.

Shit that's right Ren it's your turn to respond. God why am I such a creepier?

"Sorry…You just look familiar is all." I tried playing it cool. "Do you go to Forks High school?" I already knew the answer to that. I've never seen him around before, maybe he went to high school on the reservation.

He seemed to be satisfied with my response for he looked normal again.

"No I'm not in high school. I graduated two years ago, plus I live in La Push."

I knew it.

"What are you doing all the way over here then?" I asked.

He gave me a sly grin. Whoa why'd I just become nervous all of a sudden. Something wasn't right here.

He didn't answer my question.

"Hi I'm Jacob, what's your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so there you have it. Chapter Three. Sorry it took so long, school is kicking my butt. I would really appreciate reviews. What did you think? I have a lot of story alerts, but reviews is what gets me excited to keep writing.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Oranges, Sutphin Boulevard.**


	4. Short Note

**The Wolves Short Note:**

Hi everyone.

This is a short note to anyone who has been following or planning to follow my story

A.K.A

THE WOLVES.

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time and I do apologize,

I sort of lost my passion for writing it, and not only that but school has been taking up

A LOT

Of my free time.

But here and now I do promise you.

I WILL BE CONTINUING MY STORY J

It will be a few weeks before I officially put up my new chapter, I'm still working on it and also editing a few things, but what I CAN tell you is…

Get ready to put your thinking caps on because it starts to get pretty bloody from here on.

-April Hope


End file.
